


I'm Sorry

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Sheith Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8359459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Sheith Week: Day 2: Alone





	

His cell was dark, dirty and small. Shiro had lost track of how long it had been since they’d been abducted from Pluto. Had been days? Weeks? Months? Years!? It was damn near impossible to tell. What he did know was that he missed Keith. Since he had been alone ever since they had thrown him into this cell Shiro’s mind hadn’t stopped buzzing and all of his thoughts were always related to Keith. The one memory that he thought of most often was the last time he and Keith had been together. He had promised Keith that he would come back, but now that he was prisoner to some alien species called the Galra he doubted he would ever see him again.

With the thought that he would never see Keith again Shiro couldn’t stop himself, but imagine how Keith was handling this. He guessed that Keith must’ve found out due to some sort of news report that the Garrison had put out and since he knew him so well he knew Keith’s thought pattern.

First, like anyone would, Keith would fall into a pit of despair and disbelief. Next he would retreat to either his dorm room or Shiro’s dorm room and maybe have a slight breakdown. Or at least that’s what would happen to Shiro if he were in Keith’s position. It wasn’t too big of a leap to think the same would happen to Keith. Then he would perhaps look for a way to leave the Garrison and head to their shack. Shiro hoped that wouldn’t happen and he would stay in the Garrison to complete his training, but the chance of that happening was very slim. After that Shiro wasn’t sure what Keith would do.

Shiro closed his eyes and he felt a couple of tears make their way down his face. He quickly wiped them away as he could hear the sound of someone approaching his cell. Showing his captors any sign of weakness was a bad idea. With that in mind he pushed any and every thought of home and Keith to the very back on his mind and waited. A minute or so later his cell was opened and light from the hallway streamed in, blinding Shiro momentarily. Once his eyes had adjusted he could see clearly the two soldiers that had come for him as well as what looked like more prisoners lining up against the wall on the other side of the hall.

“You’re to come with us.” One of the soldiers announced.

“Where are we going?”

They both smiled before one of them replied. “Oh, you’ll see.”


End file.
